Donnie's fever
by prettycrystal
Summary: Donnie get's sick and the fever is getting higher no matter what they do,will they be able to find a cure for Donnie?
1. how Donnie got the fever

**Hey guys, i don't know if i'm good with storys but just enjoy. Also im sorry if my grammar is bad...**

**Donnie: Why am i the one sick,i don't think i will heal at all.**

**Mikey: Don't worry Docter Mikey will save you for sure.**

**Me: Erm...**

**Donnie: *mutters* he does'nt even know how... **

* * *

It was a cold night and the turtles were out in the city for patrol.

''Brrrrr...'' mikey shivered from the snow.

''I-Its c-c-c-cold out h-h-h-here''

''Leo can we just skip patrol today?I'm cold to...''said an also shivering Donnie

''I guess so,lets just stay for a little while then we will go like 5 mins guys arent the only one cold'' answered Leo

''UGH!I'm freezing to death out here i'm going weather you like it or no!I'm not going to turn into a popsicle cube out here in the snow!'' Raph said angrily and jumped from building to building until he reached the NYC cover.(A.K.A. Manhole cover)

''I'm going i'm too cold out here''Donnie said cold and followed Raph leaving Leo and Mikey behind.

''I-I-I-I-I'm g-g-going t-to,i'm way to c-c-cold to b-be out h-h-h-here''Mikey shivered and went to follow Raph and Donnie.

''Guys wait...I guess i'm going to come i'm starting to get too cold''Leo followed the others and met them up back at the NYC cover.

Mikey's POV

Man i'm cold...erm...is Donnie alright i can see him shivering even when he is wearing more thick clothes then me...

''D-d-d-d-donnie you a-alright?''Mikey worriedly said

''Yea i'm fine''

''O-ok''

Donnie's POV

I'm so cold,my skin feels hot but i'm cold.I hope i'm not having a fever.I don't think the others will be any help if i'm sick...brrr...snow is so cold why does it have to be in new york?I wish i was in a country or island with no winter like Singapore,Malaysia,Thailand or Saipan.

Splinter's POV

Where are they?They should have been back by now i hope their not lost in the snow.A blizzard is coming soon.

Nobody's POV

The four brother's walked which felt like forever before they reach the lair.

Once they did...

''My son's i've been worried about took you so long to come back down''Splinter asked out of curiousity

''I guess we're cold up in the city,so it might take a while for us to come down sensei''Leo explained to splinter

''Erm...guys...''said a freaking out mikey

''What is it mikey''said an annoyed Leo

''Is it me or am i the only one who saw Donnie faint?''Mikey said still freaking out

''Donnie what!?'' Leo shockly said

Donnie's POV

Why am i swaying?Why is Mikey looking at me like that?Why is it getting darker?

* * *

**Sorry it's short guys i would love to make more but i'm waiting my my fav author tori to write and tmnt behind the darkness and got to sleep.**

**Mikey: AWWWWWWWWWWWW D;**

**Raph : SHUT UP MIKEY!**

**Mikey:Make me!**

**Raph: *chases Mikey around the whole lair***

**Mikey : ! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! GUYS HELP ME!**

**Donnie: Sorry mikey we can't**

**Mikey: WHY!?**

**Donnie: cause i got stuff to do to track down the mutation.**

**Mikey : YOU DONT LOVE ME!**

**Donnie :ugh fine.*seperatets mikey and raph***

**Mikey *hugs donnie*thx**

**Donnie: your welcome and get off me so i can track the mutation.**

**Leo: *chuckles***

**Me:o...k...i'm going to make the chapter longer next time PLEASE REVIEW :D**


	2. The cure

**Sorry i haven't updated in a while i got so many things to do its like a wall keeping me away from my computer T_T...anyway i'll try to make the story longer this time...cause its night so i'll try to make it longer...i hope**

**Mikey: You better i wanna see what happens**

**Leo: Ok...maybe we'll find a cure to donnie's fever in the future :) Whats the cure by the way?**

**Me: Stick to find out...also the cure is horrible *shutters***

**Leo: O_O**

**Mikey: O_O**

**Raph: O_O**

**Donnie:Whats the cure then?**

**Me:*whispers in donnie's ear***

**Donnie: WHAT!? :O**

**Me: Anyway...Enjoy**

* * *

_''It is me or am i the only one who saw Donnie faint?''_

_''Donnie what!?''_

* * *

''What do you mean by Donnie fainted!?'' Leo shockingly said.

''Dude don't believe me LOOK!'' Mikey pointed at a now unconsious Donnie.

Leo and the others turn and look at Donnie with a shocking face.''What should i do now?''All of them but Donnie is wondering.

''Michealangelo get some cold water with a towel,Leo get some more blankets for Donatello,Raphael get a drink and a pillow.''Master slpinter commanded

''Hai sensei''The turtles replied.

''I'll get some more blankets with leo.''

As told the Leo,Raph and Mikey went to get the things they were told to get and brought it to the living room couch were Donnie is ...Leo got some blankets on Donnie incase he is still looked like a turtle with lots of blankets on top of him...Next Master Splinter take's the towel from Mikey's hand and dips it in the cold water,then puts it on Donnie's head. Raph putted the pillow below Donnie's head to make him comfortable, and left the drink on the table.

''he'll be good and comfortable by now, i'll stay here and look after Donnie and the rest of you will search on the antidote''Master Splinter commanded again.

''Hai sensei''

As Master Splinter said the rest went to the lab and took Donnie's computer to search or the went to google then decides what to search.

''Um...what should we search guys?''Leo asked curiously

''Um...Fever antidote?'' Raph guessed but still doesn't know what to search.

''Oh i know!A cure for fever without seeing a docter.'' Mikey answered

''That might work.'' Leo said happily.

So Leo searched and found the antidote.

''Found it''Leo happily said.

''Wow Mikey you got it right for the first time.'' Raph smiled.

''This isn't the first time i got it right!'' Mikey said angry at Raph that he didn't remember the time's he was right.

''Prove it''

''Well there was one time where i was right about where the antidote for my pimples and the other time i...'' Mikey kept going on until Raph interrupted.

''OK OK i get it, geez one example is enough''Raph said rolling his eyes.

''Guys i found the antidote i guess...They say you can try using Cold baths or my other decision Hot water with some honey in it...'' Leo told the others.

''I prefer the 2nd one...cold baths brrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr cold'' Mikey said shivering

''Me to he is already cold he doesn't need to get more cold'' Raph agrees with Mikey.

'' Ok the 2nd one is it...''

* * *

**Wow i wrote long this time i can tell...**

**Mikey: COLD SHOWERS!*faints**wakes up* I really agree with the 2nd one...**

**Raph: Me to.**

**Donnie: Me to.**

**Leo: Me to.**

**Me: Me to, i don't wanna take a cold shower.**

**Me: So far i only got 1 review :( If you read this can you please review i would really appriciate it...**


	3. I hope it works

**Hey guys...:(...sorry for the late chapter i got so many things to do with my mom and i'm finally free now.**

**Mikey: My mom doesn't bring me out...**

**Me: Mostly 2 answers, 1 she is protecting you, 2 i will leave it to Donnie**

**Donnie: Mikey it's not a living thing it's mutagen... -_-**

**Mikey: *shocked**hugs mutagen container*HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT TO MOM!?**

**Donnie: Uh oh **

**Me: ?**

**Leo and Raph: Run -.-**

**Mikey: *chases Donnie* GET BACK HERE!**

**Donnie: *Runs faster everytime mikey catches up***

**Me: *laughs*Anyway Enjoy and review**

**Donnie: HELP ME!**

**Me: Fine enjoy!*Helps stop mikey from hitting Donnie***

* * *

**Donnie's POV**

_''Gah where am i?'' I look around only to see myself in the lair. I thought where everybody were and thought they may be training so i went to the dojo only to find nobody there and a old broken tree.I went to Master Splinter's room but nobody was in.I ran to all the rooms until the last place was my lab.I ran to the lab open the door loudly but only to notice that all of them were lieing on the floor all covered with blood...I was so shocked i fell on my knees and cried._

_''Guys wake up'' I shook them all trying to make sure their not really dead.I kept shaking until i suddenly felt a hand grab me by the shoulder behind me.I turned around until i noticed it was the Shredder.I was so shocked and scared that i still take out my bow staff and tried to defeat him but at the last blow someone attacked me from behind and i was all the mutated ones...but only snake got a sharp katana sharper than leo's._

_''Its over you turtle freak!'' Snake smirked pretty impressed that they won._

_Suddenly snake stabs the katana in me and i blacked i hear leo's voice in my head.''Donnie!Donnie!Wake up!''It sounds so real that it feals like he is behind me and shaking me and wait slapping me?''Mikey you can stop hitting him ya know'' Leo anoyyed of Mikey slaping him.''I know but i'm only stoping if he is awake.''Suddenly i open my eyes to see them still alive.I must have been having a nightmare._

**Leo's POV**

He's finally awake.'' Mikey he's awake ya can stop slapping him now'' I said really annoyed now.

''OK ok but it was kinda fun'' Mikey sadly sad but stopped slapping.

''Why is my face red?''Donnie curiously asked.

Everyone looks at mikey.

''What?! I was trying to wake him up...''Mikey said shyly.

Raph rolled his eyes and hits Mikey in the head.

''OW WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!''Mikey painfully rubbing his head.

''For slapping Donnie till his face is all red what else?''Raph answered

**Nobody's POV**

''So...anyone want to tell donnie what is the cure?'' Asked Leo.

''Not me''Raph and Mikey said at the same time.

''Why cant all of you tell me?'' Donnie asked curious.

''OK ok'' All but Donnie says at once.

''There is 2 cure's 1'' Said Leo.

''Cold Shower'' Raph said next.

''COLD SHOWER GUYS I'M ALREADY SICK AN YOUR EXPECTING ME TO HAVE A COLD SHOWER!?''Donnie Shockly Said.

''Let us finish , 2'' Leo continued.

''Hot water with some honey in it'' Mikey said next.

''I choose the 2nd one'' Donnie shivered by the option about the cold shower.

''Us to but we have to see if it works''Leo Said trying to make Donnie calm.

''Ok'' Donnie Agreed.

* * *

**Wow i hope that is long cause i think it is...**

**Donnie: I hope the antidote works or i will be having a cold shower...**

**Mikey,Raph and Leo: Yup**

**Me: Anyway hope ya guys enjoyed it so please please please REVIEW! :D and So far i got 2 review...**


	4. No!

**Hi guys...I'm so so so so SO busy! I really hate not updating!Enjoy and REVIEW! :D**

**All: Hi**

**Raph: What took ya so long to write...**

**Me: I have so many things to do!T_T Somebody help me!Please!**

**Leo: .-.**

**Others: ...**

**Me: So...REVIEW!**

* * *

''So...The purple mask TURTLE is sick?'' Shredder asked happy and making sure baxter stockman was right.

''Yes Master Shredder, i have tracked them and i invented a machine that is so small, nobody will see it.'' Baxter said typing something on the labtop.

''Good...Now that you have found out where their hideout is...We are going to finally kill Homato Yoshi! Shredder replied telling the foot clans to get ready and prepare for battle.

-Back at the lair, 10 pm-

''Guys are you sure we can live donnie at home? ALONE?'' Raph said folding his arms.

''Raph calm down! Donnie is not alone, remember Master Splinter is also in here.'' Leo said.

''Ok ok...''

''Hey guys!'' April walked in.

''Sup april.'' The guys replied at the same came closer to the guys noticing Donnie is gone.

''Hey guys where's Donnie?'' April asked looking back.

''He's behind u-'' Leo said looking back noticing Donnie isn't on the couch of them went there and only found a small piece of Donnie's mask.

''Oh no!'' Mikey said panicking and running around the entire place.

''Hey guys i think i found something...I think its the foot clan.'' April looked curious of a symbol on the mask.

''Hm...Hey i know that symbol.'' Leo pointed at the symbol.

''It is the foot clan!'' Raph shockly said.

''Come on guys we have to save donnie.'' Leo replied running up topside.

''WAIT WAIT WAIT!'' Raph stopped bumbing into Leo.

''What is it mikey?'' All but Leo and Raph asked.

'''How did Shredder know where we are?'' Mikey asked. From the looks from his face, he turned from curious to Shock.

''Guys what if they TOOK MASTER SPLINTER TO!'' Everyone looked shock and they went running to the they went in the Dojo they see Master Splinter and Master Shredder fighting. Mikey spotted the other side and see the foot clan holding gasped and turned to the others.

''A...Guys LOOK!'' Mikey said pointing out.

''Wh-'' They said but when the see the week looking figure, they gasped in horror.

* * *

**Thats all for today...Sorry for shortness**

**Mikey: Review! :D**

**Leo: Please do :), it always makes me feel like making it.**

**Raph: And...**

**Me: Guess who it is (Ya know the figure .-.) I hope you enjoyed it.**

**All: BYE!**


End file.
